Video gaming, played on a local gaming device (such as a personal computer), is a rapidly growing commercial field that is receiving a great deal of attention due to its universal interest and appeal. Current “surround” gaming configurations typically require multiple monitors having similar display capabilities, since the pixel density (DPI or PPI) and physical display dimensions may vary on dissimilar displays. If surround gaming is configured using such dissimilar displays, improper alignment of a display image and a disproportional image size will occur across the display. What is needed in the art is an improved way to employ dissimilar monitors for surround display applications.